This invention is directed towards a carrier. More specifically, and without limitation, this invention relates to a weight distribution carrier.
Weight distribution hitches are well known in the art. Weight distribution hitches are used to provide a level ride while towing a recreational vehicle (RV) or trailer, which may otherwise sag. By ensuring a level ride, the towing vehicle is able to maximize the towing capacity while maintaining the ability to steer and stop the vehicle.
Although weight distribution hitches provide many benefits over traditional hitches, which has resulted in their widespread adoption by consumers, problems remain. One primary problem relates to the installation and removal of weight distribution hitches.
Weight distribution hitches have considerable weight, which makes lifting them into the correct position during installation into a vehicle difficult. Similarly, the heft of a weight distribution hitch also makes removal a difficult task. As a result, the risk of back injury is ever present from simply lifting the weight distribution hitch into the correct position and pushing it into the receiver of the vehicle. If the weight distribution hitch is dropped, the impact could cause broken bones or lacerations, which is made even more dangerous for those individuals who are in remote locations, such as campsites.
Another issue related to weight distribution hitches is storage. Conventional weight distribution systems have a cumbersome design that does not lend itself to convenient storage. As a result, it is easy for the weight distribution hitch to fall over or be tripped on, which can result in significant injury.
Thus, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a weight distribution carrier that improves upon the art.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a weight distribution carrier that facilitates lifting a weight distribution hitch.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a weight distribution carrier that facilitates storage of a weight distribution hitch.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a weight distribution carrier that is user friendly.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a weight distribution carrier that is collapsible.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a weight distribution carrier that is convenient.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a weight distribution carrier that expedites installation and removal of a weight distribution hitch.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.